lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Faetal Attraction
Faetal Attraction is the fourth episode of Season 1. Writer * Jeremy Boxen Synopsis When a Fury with an unfaithful spouse tries to hire Bo to kill her husband's mistress, Bo instead takes the side of the unsuspecting human woman and puts her under protection. Things quickly spin out of control, however, after the husband ends up brutally murdered, leaving Bo scrambling to contain a mess of jealousy and violence and unravel the mystery of the real killer – as Kenzi nearly becomes the next victim. Dyson has to submit to therapy at the cop shop when his romantic frustration over Bo causes anger issues, leading him and Bo to patch things up. Plot Bo has been crestfallen since she found Dyson with the waitress from The Dal. Little does she know that Dyson is handling heartbreak his own way and his frustration at having to let go of Bo after Trick's warning is taking its toll. His violent outbursts at his job have landed him in the psychiatrist's office, but he refuses to admit, even to himself, that he wants to be with Bo. Kenzi drags Bo The Dal to get her out of her funk and for some rebound action, and sure enough, a tall-dark-and-handsome Fae named Samir tells Bo that his wife finds her attractive and wants them to have a threesome; and since his wife, Olivia, is a Fury she gets whatever she wants. Bo initially refuses, being gun shy, but when Dyson appears at the bar she decides to do it. Bo escorts Samir and Olivia back to her place. Downstairs, Kenzi dons her earplugs. The next day, Bo gets a surprise visit from Olivia, but it's not about love -- it's about revenge. Apparently, Samir has been having an affair with a human, a girl named Jenny. Olivia has a stack of love letters from the girl and she wants to hire Bo to kill her. Olivia would do it herself, if not for the rules the Light Fae have laid down about killing humans, but Bo refuses. Olivia, left without recourse, goes to do the job herself, and Bo and Kenzi rush to Jenny's house to prevent her murder. When they get there Olivia already has the girl in her grips. Bo manages to kick her off Jenny, but Olivia turns her Fury power on Bo. As she peers into Bo's eyes, Olivia's eyes burn red, infecting Bo's mind with rage and madness. Bo manages to grab a kitchen item that reflects the beam back into Olivia's eyes and Olivia, herself, goes mad. She runs from the place in a fit of insanity as Kenzi and Bo take Jenny to The Clubhouse. Bo goes to Samir's house to get the real story, but she's too late -- Olivia staggers out, her hands bloody, and Bo finds Samir sitting in a chair, decapitated. She goes to tell Jenny and when she breaks down Bo uses her succubus touch on her to soothe her anguish. But as a result Jenny develops a full-on crush for Bo. Dyson finds out about the beheading, and Bo tells him and The Ash that she only stopped Olivia from killing Jenny. Olivia, who has been taken to the Light Fae medical facility and has been restrained to her bed while Lauren monitors her condition, exclaims that it was Jenny, not she, who killed her husband. Overcome with madness and confusion, Olivia loses control of her mind and dies. Bo rushes home to find a note saying if Bo wants Kenzi back she has to come to a meeting place to get her. On the bed, beside the note, is Samir's head. At a building in the outskirts of town, Bo finds Kenzi tied to a chair and Jenny holding a detonator to a homemade bomb big enough to blow the building to smithereens. Samir isn't the only lover Jenny has killed -- there are shelves with the skulls of those who became involved with her. Bo speaks sweetly to Jenny as she approaches her, but just before she's close enough to touch Jenny, Olivia's sisters Giselle and Ada, also Furies, arrive seeking vengeance for their sister's madness and death. Bo fights them off and grabs Kenzi, and the two flee the scene as Jenny reaches for the detonator and the building explodes, killing herself and the Furies. Dyson arrives just in time to see the explosion, as burned skulls hurled by the blast fall to the ground around them, and Bo describes the gory scene. Later at The Dal, Bo thanks Dyson for covering for her with The Ash, and Dyson thanks her for wrapping up a serial killer case that had been open for far too long. Bo decides to move past the awkward phase and invite Dyson into a "friends-with-benefits" arrangement, which he can't help but accept. Later that week he finally opens up to his psychiatrist about what's been eating at him: his desire to be with Bo. Songs and Music * Boys Wanna Be Her by Peaches * Celtic Justice by Metro Electro * Jig Melody No.1 by Parry Music / The Music People * Kabul by Abaco Music / The Music People * La La La by San.drine * The Stroke by Billy Squier * The Wake by Metro Electro Trivia The episode title is a nod to the 1987 psychological thriller Fatal Attraction. Category:Episodes:Season 1 Category:Songs and Music